


Tib

by jt417



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingering, Lap Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jt417/pseuds/jt417
Summary: It's time the Ann(e)dom got to meet Tib -- Anne's hunting, drinking, lusty, rowdy old flame.This takes place in the world of my previous fic "Only In France. No, Only In Paris!" - where the Ann(e)s own and have used a strap-on





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First: big thanks to my betas, particularly kelly for literally writing parts of this.
> 
> Second: I picture Tib as Rachel Weisz from The Favourite without the hat (https://www.goldderby.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/thefavourite.jpg?w=620&h=360&crop=1)
> 
> Third: smut to come...

Ann watched Anne from the bedroom window. She always insisted on supervising the servants loading the carriage with their trunks, as if she could help lift them should one fall. Ann chuckled at the mental image. 

The creaking of floorboards drew her attention away from the scene. Ann turned to fine Aunt Anne slowly making her way into the bedroom, relying heavily on her cane. Ann smiled and went to help the elderly woman in, getting her seated at the end of Anne’s bed. “Oh thank you, my dear,” she said warmly.

“Of course,” Ann replied. “Will you be quite alright with us both gone?”

“Yes, yes of course, I have Marian and the servants. Besides,” a giddy smile crossed Aunt Anne’s face, “I could never deprive anyone of meeting Miss Norcliffe.”

Ann was a bit taken aback by the sentiment. “Oh?”

Aunt Anne chuckled, and rested her hand on top of Ann’s, nestled in her lap. “She is absolutely _singular_ ,” she gushed. “Well I haven’t seen her in many years now. A decade or so I’d wager. But oh, she was utterly vibrant! Rather a bit like Anne in many respects.”

Ann snorted. “I should hope not, I doubt the world could hold two of them,” she replied with a smile.

Aunt Anne smirked knowingly. “Why d’you think the two of them never settled? Oh they tried, but that much fire in a room? Bound to combust, I’m afraid.” 

Ann’s eyebrows raised. “You mean…” she started slowly. “You mean, Ann and Miss Norcliffe were…” Ann always struggled with how to refer to relationships like hers. She knew Aunt Anne was fiercely supportive, yet speaking so candidly about it felt like crossing a line of sorts. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “I don’t know the proper way to say it I suppose.”

Aunt Anne nodded, utterly unaffected by the subject. “Yes dear, she’s _like_ you and Anne. They got on for quite a few months when they were younger. Seemed a match to be made, what with her sharing those _proclivities_ ,” Aunt Anne winked. “But, she didn’t temper Anne like you do, dear. She just egged her on, made the fire burn hotter. They’d be up all hours of the night. You could hear them; roaring laughing, fighting – oh, the _rows_ they would have – and heavens you could hear them being rather passionate! Made the servants desperately uncomfortable.” The older woman snickered to herself at the memories.

Ann was stunned silent. Anne had told her nothing of the sort. She knew Miss Norcliffe as an old friend only; certainly not a woman of their _disposition_. And certainly not as a former lover! Thinking back, all week Anne had been so animated talking about her. Had Ann been naive? Had Anne kept this from her on purpose...so she could have a little dalliance with an old flame, while her wife slept across the hall? Was that what all the secrecy was about?

“Yes, you’ll have a marvelous time my dear. Very few out there quite like Tib, as Anne calls her. Do send my love, won’t you?” With a pat to the younger woman’s hands, Aunt Anne made her way up and out of the room, leaving a quietly steaming Ann in her wake.

**

Anne was confounded. The carriage ride has been desperately uncomfortable so far. Ann had barely looked at her, and she seemed upset. Angry, even? Anne had tried to brighten the girl’s spirits. She offered to play a game (“I don’t think so”), offered to read to her (“I’d prefer silence”), and finally ventured to ask apparently a hurtful question, “What are you most excited for when we arrive, hmm?”

Ann shot her a look of outrage, her lips pursed tightly with fire in her eyes. “I could ask you the same question, Miss Lister.”

Anne winced. “Darling, have I upset you?” She asked softly.

Ann rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious. “I know about your little plan,” she scowled.

Anne shook her head with surprise. She must’ve misheard. “I- my _plan_?”

“Yes.”

“I have a plan?”

“Yes!”

“Enlighten me to it?” Anne asked with a small smile.

Ann was all-but-seething now. “Miss Norcliffe is your former lover!” she cried in outrage.

Anne blinked, waiting for the so-called plan to emerge. “Yes, and?”

Ann sputtered. “And? And!?” Anne nodded curiously, gesturing her hand for Ann to _please_ , just continue. “And we’re on our way there so you can no doubt resume that relationship!”

Anne’s head recoiled back, her face contorting with shock. Ann thought she rather looked like someone who unexpectedly took a bite of lemon. “What on Earth would give you that impression?”

“Well you didn’t disclose your history. Surely you were hiding it.”

“Ann, you know I’ve had other lovers, I haven’t detailed them all to you--”

“Then why’ve you brought that?!” Ann interrupted tersely, motioning to the box Anne had resting beside her; their strap. Anne liked keeping it on her when she travelled.

Anne looked down curiously at the object in question, then up at Ann. “Yes it’s a bit odd, but I thought it’d be a treat to bring the strap with us on holiday. It’s not illegal, Ann.”

Ann rolled her eyes with frustration before turning her fiery gaze out the window. “You brought it to use with _her_ , I’m sure.”

Anne could only sigh. She reached forward, resting a hand gently on Ann’s knee. “Ann,” she said softly. The younger woman continued looking away. “Ann,” she said again, this time more sternly. Ann reluctantly pulled her gaze from the countryside and turned to her wife.

“Yes, Miss Norcliffe and I used to be romantically involved. And... _yes_ , I concede it would have been proper to disclose that before we made the arrangements.” Ann nodded with conviction. Anne continued, “I-I didn’t tell you not because I was hiding that fact, but because I just knew if I _started_ telling you well… I’d feel compelled to tell you everything.”

Ann’s anger cracked, curiosity now overtaking her. Her wife’s tone had taken on a huskier quality as she spoke, and she wouldn’t meet Ann’s eyes. “What is ‘everything,’ Anne?”

Anne’s eyes looked up to the heavens for strength. She took a deep breath and finally met looked Ann in the eyes. “Tib and I have known each other for _years_ . We realized quite early in the friendship we both preferred women, and so we tried to be romantic together but we were too _similar_. Our _preferences_ in the bedroom were too similar, that is.”

Anne smiled lightly to herself at memories of the two of them tumbling about in bed, each trying to get on top of the other. How _odd_ it had felt to be touched like that; to feel someone else’s weight on top of her. And how unusual it felt to be penetrated. Decidedly not for her. She so preferred watching her fingers disappear into Tib’s queer, but she knew Tib wanted to be the one giving as well. 

“But we enjoyed each other’s friendship so much, and enjoyed sharing this oddity of preferring the fairer sex. So we got rather in the habit of going to inns and taverns, finding other women to…” Anne wrestled with how to put it gently. “...to join us. Do you understand?”

Ann nodded. “You helped each other find women. I don’t understand why you had to hide that from me.”

Anne groaned. “No, Ann.”

“What else could you possibly mean?”

“We would seduce women so the two of us could enjoy her together!”

For a minute the only noise in the cabin was the creaking of the wheels and the rhythmic stomping of the horses hooves. Anne had never disclosed her sordid past with Tib to anyone before, and now here was Ann, discovering she had married a rogue. Anne stared at her nervously.

Finally Ann broke the silence. “H-How does _that_ work?” To Anne’s utter relief, her tone wasn’t one of anger, judgment, or disgust. Hell, it wasn’t even upset. It was just... curious?

She cleared her throat. “Well, you know how I touch you. It was much like that, just… two people doing the touching at once I suppose.”

Ann nodded, an odd, far-off look in her eyes. “Oh.”

With the truth finally out, Anne pressed forward. “I’ve outgrown that though, Ann, please understand that. She really is just a friend to me now. Has been for _years_. We were scoundrels back then, young and stupid! Our friendship has matured into an understanding. A solidarity even. I just...wanted her to meet you, see I’d found some happiness finally. And besides,” Anne reached for Ann’s hand and began stroking it lightly with her thumb, “I think she’s settled with her own companion.” Ann’s eyes snapped out of their haze as she felt Anne stroke her onyx ring tenderly. “Her own wife, hmm?”

Ann nodded. She kissed Anne’s hand in her own and thanked her for her honesty. With the truce reached, Ann rested her head against the carriage wall, and closed her eyes. But she couldn’t help herself from replaying Anne’s words in her mind... _two people doing the touching at once._

**

The carriage had barely pulled up to the Norcliffe estate when the word “FINALLY!” ripped through the air. Ann looked about, startled by the shout, but Anne just laughed. Like an eager child, Anne swung the carriage door open, drilling the groom in the face as she so often did, and leapt out. “Annie, I thought you’d gotten lost!”

Strolling purposefully down the front steps, arms raised in a messianic fashion, was a beautiful older woman dressed almost as the inverse to Anne: utterly masculine, yet all in a light heather gray. Her great coat with black lace trim covered a similarly styled pelise, with black riding pants and black leather riding boots. Her long dark hair ran down her back, tied up with a gray ribbon. 

Anne and the figure embraced warmly, the older woman thumping Anne’s back jovially. Ann looked on with wonder as the groom helped her out of the carriage. The pair cut quite a contrast in their wardrobe but the energy was undeniably similar. It was all animation and energy. She stood back, inspecting how the pair fawned over one another.

“Tib, _so_ good to finally see you again,” Anne said into the woman’s neck, still hugging her tightly. “Been far too long.”

“Oh Annie, seems our ladies do keep us busy in our old age,” Tib chuckled. She pulled the woman back, holding her arms. “Oh let me get a look at you, how many years it’s been!” Anne beamed as her friend assessed her. Tib let out another roar of a laugh. “Mourning’s over, my girl, yet you still dress all in black!”

Anne laughed as well, looking down at herself. “It suits me, can’t bear to think of another color.”

Tib pulled her friend back in for a hug. “Truth be told, I couldn’t either! Though I half imagined you rolling up all in pink and frills!” The two nearly collapsed in a fit of giggles.

This time Anne broke the hug. “So where is Miss Kirby? Long overdue I meet the woman capable of taming you!”

Tib gave her a mischievous grin. “Why, out hunting of course.” A devilish wink.

Ann noticed Anne’s smile falter. “H-Hunting, you say?”

Tib wiggled her eyebrows. _I know that look_ , Ann mused, still observing next to the carriage. “Annie, you didn’t seriously think I’d settle with a woman who wasn’t as avid a _hunter_ as myself? Have you forgotten the thrill of it?”

Before Anne could get another word out, Tib swiveled to face the perturbed Ann. “And you must be Miss Walker! I’ve heard so much about you!” Tib strode to meet the young woman, taking her hand in her own. “Though my dear friend appears to have lied to me. She said you were a great beauty,” she lowered herself to kiss Ann’s hand, “but I see you are no less than a goddess.”

Ann blushed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Norcliffe. Anne has told me much of you as well.”

Tib kept her hand on Ann’s, brought herself closer to the woman. Ann felt that similar feeling she’d had when Anne first courted her. _How they do like being in one’s personal space..._

“Well don’t believe anything Annie tells you about me, I’m much more polite than this one ever gives me credit for.” She cast her eyes back at Anne, who was watching the two interact with a rare hint of nervousness. “She’s always been an absolute scoundrel when it comes to me!”

Ann cast her eyes to the ground. How she wanted to establish some sense of comfort, that this lively woman, with a clear strong connection to _her_ Anne, was not a threat. “Anne tells me you,” she cleared her throat hesitantly, “you have a _companion_ yourself?” 

“No, my dear, I have a _wife_ ,” Tib replied matter-of-factly. _A wife. Tenderness and vows, just like Anne and I._ Hearing the word slip so effortlessly and confidently out of Tib’s mouth made Ann relax. Lost in her own relief, Ann didn’t notice Tib’s eyes raking over her body; inspecting her. “Miss Kirby, a pretty young thing like yourself I’m lucky to say. Though her hair doesn’t glow like sunshine itself!” Ann giggled.

“You’re far too kind, Miss Norcliffe,” Ann said through a smile.

“And you’re far too breathtaking for my Annie here, but alas! The Lord does work in mysterious ways,” Tib winked at Ann, whose cheeks began to burn from a giddy smile. The older woman clapped her hands together boisterously. “Now, I think it’s time we had a drink, hmm? Your journey was no doubt long, though I do hope Annie managed to fill the ride with a bit of fun?” She wiggled her fingers suggestively at Ann, who covered her mouth in a fit of giggles, and turned on her heels to lead them inside.

“Oh, she _is_ a charmer isn’t she,” Ann said through breathless laugh as she turned to her wife, who shaking her head in amused disbelief at her friend’s raucous antics.

“Charmer is a word for it,” Anne replied. “She can be a bit... blunt, I hope you aren’t embarrassed.”

Ann playfully batted Anne’s arm. “Of course not, _Annie_ , it’s all just in good fun.” Anne rolled her eyes at the nickname, which only made Ann giggle harder. “I enjoy a bit of playfulness as much as the next.”

“It always starts playful with Tib,” Anne murmured. Ann just giggled again and set off to catch up behind Tib, pulling Anne in tow.

“Anne tells me you’re a wonderful hunter, Miss Norcliffe. It’s so lovely you found a wife who enjoys that too! Tell me, where does Miss Kirby do her hunting when she’s alone?” Ann asked. 

Tib stopped her gait as she reached the steps of the estate, laughed in disbelief, and turned to face her guests. “Surely Annie has told you of ‘hunting,’ Miss Walker?” Ann stared at her blankly.

“The...yes, the pheasants you sent us in the spring?”

Tib turned her gaze to Anne, who’d taken on a reddish tint. She shook her head, then looked back to sweet, confused Ann. “Hunting…” She stared right in girl’s eyes, begging her to understand. “ _Hunting_.” Ann’s eyebrows knit with confusion.

“Partridges?”

Tib let out a bark of a laugh. “Oh Annie, you’ve gone chaste on me.” She turned an amused, if not pitied, gaze to Ann. “Our, er... escapades? The jolly old days... in the lodging houses and such?”

Ann casts a scornful glance to her wife. “Yes, I was recently enlightened to my wife’s previous predilections.” The dots in her mind suddenly connected. Her attention snapped back to Tib “Wait. _Hunting_ … is that a euphemism?”

Tib grinned wolfishly. “Aren’t you sharp, Miss Walker.” Tib continued up the steps, swinging the door open, smacking the manservant in the face much as Anne had with the carriage door.

The pair followed her hesitantly inside as she continued, leading them to the drawing room. She closed the door and joined them on the couch. “Yes, hunting for a beauty. We do so enjoy a plaything in our bed.” Ann was dumbstruck, her now long-held silence piquing Tib’s curiosity. “I take it then by your tone Annie no longer indulges?”

Anne decided to speak up in her wife’s muted state. “Of course not Tib, we took vows!”

Tib snorted derisively. “As did Miss Kirby as I. That didn’t cease our sexual appetites.”

Before Anne could retort, Ann nervously squeaked out, “That doesn’t upset her?” Anne glanced at her wife, slightly taken aback.

“Quite the opposite!” Tib laughed jovially. “It was a quickly-agreed-upon condition of our union. We _both_ felt rather strongly about it. And besides, what is love-making without novelty, Miss Walker?” Tib winked at her playfully.

Ann found herself blushing yet again. “S-so Miss Kirby won’t be joining us then?”

“Sadly not I’m afraid. It takes a few days, building up a girl’s confidence to come join us. But no one hunts quite like my Sarah...” Tib grinned devilishly at Anne. “Oh Annie, you’ll have to come back soon, how you’ll _adore_ her.”

Anne’s jaw clenched. “I’m not in the business of sharing people’s wives anymore.” She took Ann’s hand in her own, clutching it tightly and proudly.

Tib’s smile faltered ever so slightly. “What a shame…” she glanced at Ann, who she couldn’t help but notice was staring directly at her with those big blue eyes. “I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tib escalates things, forcing Anne to reveal more of her past to Ann

The playfulness continued through the afternoon. Ann found Tib quite charming, with her boldness and innuendo. Yet through it all, she did remain fairly gentleman-like, much like Anne was. That is, until dinner rolled around...

“So Miss Walker, the woman who _finally_ got Anne Lister to settle down. My my,” Tib mused, rubbing her finger against her wine glass. Ann smiled sheepishly and nodded and she took a sip of her madeira. “You must be an absolute firecracker in the bedroom to get _her_ to give up two women at once.”

Ann choked on her drink. Anne noisily dropped her fork on the china. Tib grinned, clearly quite pleased with herself. Until that point, Ann had felt her wife’s past was kept at a comfortable distance. Tib clearly enjoyed bringing up their sordid past in hints and teasing, but she hadn't been quite so explicit yet; certainly hadn’t included Ann in her brazen talk of sex.

Tib decided to take the stunned silence as an invitation to keep going. “Has she told you of the night she grubbled Miss Stone and Miss Vallance at once? The dexterity on your wife, Miss Walker, is utterly admirable! To this day I’ve never seen anything like that.”

Ann shot her wife a look, but Anne couldn’t quite make out what it conveyed. Was that anger? Maybe shame? Lord, please don’t let it be sadness, that all-consuming emotion for sweet Ann. _Couldn’t be interest, could it?_

“She wanted as many girls in her bed at once as she could manage! Miss Walker, you really must be extraordinary. Oh Annie, have you told her how we had the girl in Lincolnshire--”

“Tib, stop,” Anne barked.

Tib was unmoved. “Perhaps not her, too much to tell there!” She laughed and poured herself more wine. Ann didn't know where to look, choosing to keep them down at her hands in her lap. “Oh, but perhaps she told you of how we had the girl outside Paris!”

“Tib, I said--”

“We had both our fingers up her queer, Miss Walker! At once! Can you imagine it? I’d have to believe your queer’s like that one’s, so nice and _tight_. That’s the only thing I can think of that’d get this one to give up the old days. Always talking about how tight they were, weren’t you Annie?” Tib took a big gulp of wine, self-satisfaction emanating from her. 

“I-I, um,” Ann suddenly pushed herself up from the table, looking every which way but at the two women. Anne rose with her, looking nervously at her wife. She couldn't help but notice the red glow on her cheeks. “I-if you’ll excuse me,” she said. 

“Yes of course,” Tib replied; not a care in the world. Anne reached out to try and stop her, but Ann made sharply for the door, closing it behind her.

The moment the door shut Anne turned a heated glare to her friend. “Tib, what in God’s name are you doing?!”

Tib chuckled, swirling her wine round and round in its glass. “Oh Annie, she’s enjoying it.”

“Are you mad?!”

“Are you blind?” Anne paused her rage at her friend’s tone. Had she missed something? Tib just shook her head, took a sip of wine, let the silence hang for a beat. “She’s _enjoying_ the attention. She’s perhaps a bit flustered but she certainly isn’t disinterested.” Tib paused, snickered softly to herself. She looked up at her confused friend and murmured, “Wouldn’t be the first to have that initial reaction.”

A whirlwind of memories ran through Anne’s mind. Young ladies, giggling and blushing from wine and ale and suggestive language. She whispering lowly into their ears, as Tib ran a gentle but sure hand up their backs. Nervous kisses with one, while the other nuzzled their necks. The whispered encouragements; promises of pleasure to come if they could _just_ be open-minded for an evening or two.

Tib read her friends hesitation like a book. “Surely you miss it, Annie.” She was met with further contemplative silence. “You must miss watching me pleasure them with my mouth as you touched yourself. And you _must_ remember the one in Lincolnshire…”

Anne’s breath hitched.

“How well she took our cocks together, Annie. I can still hear those breathy cries when you took her _other_ hole.” Anne groaned softly. Tib smirked. “So few could take us in both holes once, but _that one_ … Still never seen one gush like that during climax.” Anne couldn’t help herself from nodding dreamily. “You always did like taking them from the back, Annie. Always liked the challenge of getting that special hole from them.”

“Nothing brings a sound out of a woman quite like it,” Anne murmured in response, giving in to the debaucherous memories.

Tib went in for the kill. “I’d dare to say your wife might make for an excellent trip down memory lane, you know…”

Anne snapped out of herself; her past. “No, no. Ann isn’t like that. She’s not like the others. She’s not vulgar. Sh-she’s virtuous and kind and--”

“Annie, they were all kind until you had your hand up their skirts.”

Anne’s mouth tightened. “You must stop with that nickname, Tib.”

“As soon as you cease ‘Tib,’ my friend,” she replied with a smug grin. Anne rolled her eyes, looking away.

“Annie, you wouldn’t marry someone who wasn’t just a bit vulgar. Besides, you didn’t think she was just _a bit_ too keen to hear how Miss Kirby feels of our private life?” She placed her glass down slowly as Anne again fell into silence, considering Ann’s earlier questions. “Could’ve stormed out the moment I asked how she was in bed…” Anne nodded weakly. Still silence. “It’s not often you’re speechless, Annie. I know you. You know I’m right.”

Anne bit her lip, tapped nervously at the tabletop. She recalled Ann’s attitude in the carriage. The curiosity in her voice, not asking _why would you do that_ , but rather _how?_ “Good night, Tib. See you at breakfast.” She rose to leave.

“I hope you’re not upset with, Anne,” Tib said earnestly, playfulness gone for a moment. 

“N-no, I…” Anne stalled. She tapped the tabletop nervously again. “I shan’t bring this up to her. It would be poor form. If she has questions I’ll have to answer them but… I won’t put her in a position to be uncomfortable.”

“I’d say our positions were always _very_ comfortable,” Tib said with a wry smile. Anne had to snicker at that.

“Sleep well, Tib.”

“Sleep well, Annie. Give Miss Walker a kiss goodnight for me… unless you’d rather I do it myself?” Anne smacked her friends arm as she made her exit.

**

Ann had heard everything. When she left the dining room she’d rested herself against the door, trying to calm herself down. She needed a moment to catch her breath, but to her surprise, she could still hear everything through the seemingly-thick wooden door. She could hear Tib continuing to talk after she’d left. 

Ann listened carefully to her words; felt oddly confronted by them. _She’s enjoying the attention_. Ann tried to collect her thoughts. She tried to make sense of the warm feeling she’d had in her chest when Tib had first introduced herself, made that lewd gesture with her fingers regarding their carriage ride. And her energy, _so_ like Anne’s; all charisma and confidence. It was… alluring.

And then… well, and then Ann heard her mention the leather cocks.

Back in the carriage, when Anne had loosely described what she used to get up to, she said it was much how she touched Ann, just with another person doing it too. Ann had assumed that meant instead of one set of hands or one mouth, it was two. And while that sounded rather exciting, Ann truly thought that’s all there could be. But here was Tib saying there could be _two_ leather cocks at once. Ann’s head spun. _How? Where could they even_ \-- oh.

By now Ann had spun herself around, was actively pressing her ear up to the door to eavesdrop. 

_Nothing brings a sound out of a woman quite like it._ That was Anne’s voice, unmistakably.

Ann felt her heart skip a beat. Her own Anne, unknowingly revealing to her wife that she had a fondness for taking a woman’s other hole. How extraordinarily vulgar… How utterly depraved… _How deliciously exciting...._

Ann swallowed thickly. She heard the conversation winding down and quietly stepped away from the door, hurrying up the stairs to the bedroom.

**

Ann was already undressing when Anne nervously entered their bedroom. “Ann, I’m so sorry,” she said softly. She leaned against the door, head hung with shame. “Truly. I apologize for her behavior. I didn’t--”

“I heard you,” Ann started softly. “Downstairs. After I’d gone...I heard what you both spoke of.”

Anne’s eyes snapped up. She studied her wife’s face and body language for some hint of anger or disgust, but saw only a sort of indifference; belying nothing. 

Anne took careful steps forward. “I-I,” She was struck dumb. Telling Ann the general truth of her past with Tib felt strange enough, but to know she knew the intimate details felt mortifying. “Ann, I don’t live that life any more. It’s as I said in the carriage, we were just foolish youths chasing lust. Those women we did those things with, they weren’t the good and moral sort, _nothing_ like you, it was--”

“Anne.” Ann cut her wife’s anxious rant off sternly, and closed the gap between the two of them. She took Anne’s left hand in her own and brought it up to her mouth, kissing the golden band she’d slipped over her middle finger. Anne smiled wanly at such a sweet gesture… until it rapidly morphed into a suggestive one.

Ann bit her lip, and dragged Anne’s hand down to her chemise. She positioned it at her queer and had Anne cup her. Through the airy linen Anne felt heat and unmistakable wetness. Her breath caught in her throat. “I’m not upset you called me virtuous. I’m upset you think that’s all I can be.” She pressed her fingers into Anne’s, leaned her face in close. Ann’s lips ghosted over Anne’s. “Did you ever stop to think what I might have to say on the matter?

“I don’t understand,” Anne whispered.

“I think you do.” Ann let go of Anne’s hand and slowly lifted the shift up, letting Anne’s eyes rake over her naked body. She tossed it to the floor and wrapped her hands around her wife’s neck, kissing her passionately. “We can go back to our nice married life when we’re back in Halifax. But when in Rome...” Another searing kiss. 

Anne’s hands tentatively wrapped around her wife’s soft hips. She pulled her head back and rested her forehead against Ann’s. “I hope my ears do not deceive me, my love, and that you understand me when I ask for the sake of clarity. Are you implying you wish to... _do as the Romans do_?”

“As the Romans _did_ , I suppose,” Ann nodded, giggling mischievously. She brought her hands round to undo Anne’s cravat, admiring the look of pure shock on the older woman’s face. She tossed the strand of fabric to the floor and worked to open Anne’s collar, giving her neck a sharp bite that drew a delicious groan. She felt Anne grip her harder now, starting to let her hands roam over her soft body. “Get undressed.” Ann gave one more nip to Anne’s neck and made her way onto the bed, immediately spreading her legs.

Anne all but ripped her waistcoat and skirt off at the vision of her wife’s wet queer, and scrambled onto the bed with her shirt and underclothes still on. Ann giggled at her eagerness, cupping her face and bringing her in for a heated kiss. “Tell me the things you’d do to those girls together,” she purred, feeling Anne’s hand slip between her legs.

“Ann, you’re soaking,” Anne murmured in awe, her fingers gently gliding over Ann’s slit.

Ann grabbed a fistful of Anne’s hair, drawing a sharp intake. “Don’t tell me about me, tell me about them,” she growled. She canted her hips up, pressing her clit into Anne’s fingers. “Tell me how you liked their tight cunts.”

Anne snapped, her gentle energy gone with her wife’s tone. She pressed her thumb into Ann’s clit. “It wasn’t the cunts I liked darling, you heard what Tib said.” Ann gasped, bucking her hips again eagerly. “That made you excited didn’t it?” Anne started rubbing her Ann’s clit in earnest. The blonde nodded. “Well now you know then, hmm? My dirty little secret?” Ann whined, nodded again.

“How did you do it?” Ann asked through a sigh. “G-get them to… to...” Ann bit her lip, closed her eyes. She started to blush. She wanted to know, but now saying the question out loud felt strange. Learning about the woman Anne used to be felt like asking about a stranger’s private life.

“How did I get them to give me their... hole?” Anne offered lowly. She slowed her rubbing.

“Mhmm.”

Anne’s fingers stopped momentarily. She snickered. “Every hunter practices their craft. You learn _techniques_ to get what you’re after...” Ann’s eyes fluttered open with curiosity. Her fingers, still knitted in Anne’s hair, rubbed at her scalp.

“Tell me,” Ann whispered, bringing Anne down to kiss her. “How did you get them?”

Anne started rubbing Ann’s clit again, ever so gently, as she finally told the story that brought dozens of girls into her and Tib’s bed.

“If you were a common tavern girl, I would ask you whether you had ever been abroad to Italy; specifically to the ruins of Pompeii. Then you, intrigued with my worldliness, would coyly answer ‘no, do tell me about it’. And so I would...” Both women giggled.

“I would tell you of the endless expanse of phallic representation, of ancient whorehouses perfectly preserved. I’d tell you of the illicit things I witnessed of this great Roman society, and how it was explained to me the acts that two men in the heat of passion shared with each other. How perfectly _erotic_ it was. That men had discovered these _unique_ pleasures.” Ann quivered at that. She could see herself in a dark, damp pub, woozy from ale, listening to a young Anne talk to her about passion and pleasure, feeling flush.

“Whether they knew what I got up to with other women was beside the point,” Anne continued, beginning to rub Ann a bit more firmly. “When I posed my questions from the point of curiosity, you, my eager tavern girl, would be forthcoming with details.” Anne kissed along Ann’s jawline, “So I would ask you whether you’d explored your own body? Traveled the mountains and valleys of your own journey to ecstasy? Reached that sweet destination of release?” 

Anne pulled her hand away from Ann’s queer, causing the girl to buck her hips with desperation. Anne used this to run her hands underneath Ann’s backside, gripping her cheeks. Ann gasped, tugged needily at dark brown hair. “And if you were a common tavern girl, I would ask if you wanted me to be your travel guide.” This last bit Anne said gruffly, kneading Ann’s soft cheeks, spreading them. How she missed this.

“W-why have you not…my...” Ann’s breathy voice snapped Anne out of the taverns of years past. The blonde was panting, head lolled back with pleasure. Anne licked up her neck hungrily, ending at her ear with a quick nip. Ann yelped. “ _Why not_?” she finally squeaked out.

“Say it,” Anne urged darkly. She let go of the girl’s backside. Ann keened desperately, fist slamming the mattress in frustration. “ _Say it_.”

Ann’s eyes clenched shut. “W-why haven’t you taken my other hole!?” Ann cried out.

Anne broke into a toothy grin, let the silence hold for a beat to keep her frenzied wife on edge. “If you were one of those girls, I would have,” she finally said quietly. She brought her hand around, flicked her finger teasingly through Ann’s folds to draw out a long, desperate sigh. “But I never thought my _wife_ could behave as those whores did…”

She watched as Ann’s hands began roaming her chest, playing with her own rosy nipples. Anne watched Ann touch herself hungrily, while she continued to delicately brush her fingertips over Ann’s wet clit. “Though perhaps I misjudged…” This display certainly seemed proof of that.

“Anne,” Ann choked out softly. She kept pinching and twisting her nipples gently. Anne glanced up, black eyes meeting blue. “I want you... _there_. I want you to go inside me there.” Anne hesitated for a moment, but Ann’s gaze didn’t wavered. “Teach me.”

Anne kissed Ann’s lips firmly before springing up from the bed. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Ann pulled her hands away from her chest, propping herself on her elbows to follow her wife’s movements. “What are you doing?” she asked, watching Anne rifle through their trunks.

“Where is… I know we brought-- ah!” Anne held up the small, corked bottle of olive oil. Ann blushed. “Told you it’s always good to bring for our travels,” she said with a devilish grin. She began undoing the buttons of her shirt, stripping down to her shift. “Hands and knees, come on then.”

Ann eagerly got into position, looked back lustfully at Anne. “Like this?”

Anne climbed onto the bed, grinning at her wife’s enthusiasm. “Almost,” she said lowly, pushing down hard on Ann’s back to press her chest into the bedding, leaving Ann’s ass propped up; on display. The younger girl groaned with pleasure at the force. “There we are.” Anne sighed with delight. She ran her hands over Ann’s full cheeks lovingly, spread them to reveal her prize. “Yes…” she murmured to herself. “There we are indeed.”

How long it had been since she’d had this most forbidden sight? All her old ways came flooding back. “Got to get you relaxed first,” Anne said softly, sliding a finger into Ann’s sopping queer. Ann moaned at the surprise, but pressed back eagerly to ride the digit. Anne stared longingly at the gleaming hole swallowing her finger. It made such a deliciously filthy sound, giving away Ann’s unbridled arousal. Anne brought her other hand to Ann’s stiff clit, rubbing the pink bud achingly slow. She felt Ann’s muscles flutter around her finger, her whole body trying in vain to urge things along.

Anne kept her languid pace, building her wife’s pleasure, watching her melt into the mattress. When she felt Ann starting to get close, she pulled her hands away, drawing a frustrated whine from the blonde. “Be patient, my love,” she urged, uncorking the bottle. She poured the oil onto her the fingers of her right hand, spreading it around with her thumb, then drizzled a bit onto Ann’s backside, before replacing the cork and tossing it aside. She turned her focus back to her wife, still displaying herself.

Anne used her left hand pull Ann’s cheek aside, and tentatively rubbed the streaks of oil against Ann’s puckered hole. Ann gasped. “It’ll feel odd at first,” Anne warned, her voice thick and low with lust. “But it’ll feel so good... And you’ll make me so proud, Ann.” Ann nodded eagerly into the bedding, pushed herself back to show her desire.

Slowly Anne pushed the finger in to the first knuckle, past the tight first ring, listening carefully to Ann’s measured breathing. She kept it there, bringing her other hand round to gingerly rub Ann’s clit. “It’ll feel good,” Anne repeated encouragingly. Ann nodded, slower this time. Anne wiggled her finger slightly, trying to open the hole up. “Can I…?” she asked softly.

“Mhmm,” Ann sighed into the bed.

Anne nodded to herself, and slowly pressed into the next ring of muscles. Ann’s moan ripped through the room. Anne marvelled at the her wife’s body; the way the sound emanated out of her, how her hands fisted the bedding as she adjusted to the new feeling, her back muscles tensing and flexing. When Anne’s palm came flush against Ann’s cheek, the blonde let out a strained, “ _Yess._ ”

“Do you like that?” Anne husked.

“Mhmm,” Ann whined. “K-keep going, keep _moving_.”

Anne slowly pulled her finger out of the tight hole, feeling the muscles trying hard to keep her in. She smiled greedily at the sensation. With nothing but her first knuckle inside, she again pressed her hand forward.

Slowly the pair built up a steady rhythm. Ann adjusted to the sensation of being filled where she never had before, aided by the pleasure of Anne’s fingers toying with her clit. “Another,” Ann panted. Anne was only too happy to oblige, working her middle finger in to join her index finger. Ann moaned with delight, pressing back to take the added digit. On shaking forearms she pressed herself up slightly, she managed to sigh, “Does this please you, Anne?”

Anne groaned, pushing her fingers in hard. “So much…”

Ann pressed herself back, growing confident, “Have you missed your favorite hole?”

“Ann,” Anne choked out, starting to rub her clit more urgently. 

Ann moaned, pressing her hips down to ride Anne’s fingers. “W-will you put our leather cock here, hmm?” Saying the words out loud sent a bolt of arousal through her. She felt bold. “Will you take my backside as Tib takes my queer?”

“You want to be one of our conquests?” Anne growled. She leaned down, bit Ann’s cheek harshly. Ann yelped. She jerked her hips backward with shock, shoving the fingers inadvertently inside her with force. Her eyes rolled backwards with bliss. “You want two women pleasing you, my greedy wife?” Anne other hand rubbed Ann’s clit heatedly.

“Y-yes, Anne,” Ann keened. “Anne, _yess_ , r-rub me please, I’m so close!”

“We’ll take you Ann,” Anne continued, drunk on passion, lost in her fantasies. “And you’ll never forget it.” The promise of pleasure to come sent Ann spiraling. The climax was unlike any other she’d experienced. The sensation of her other hole clenching around Anne’s slick fingers was utterly novel, breathtaking. Her body in spasm brought sensation however it moved: rocked back, filling herself, rocked forward, pressing fingers firmly to her clit. Anne kept her fingers working, watching Ann shake and moan.

Finally, the poor girl’s arms gave out. Ann’s chest collapsed into the mattress. Her legs splayed wide, her hips coming down too. She shuddered and sighed, aftershocks sending her into muted spasms. All Anne could do was watch with joy. “You did so well,” she murmured between kisses to Ann’s cheeks as she gingerly pulled her fingers out.

“T-that was… that… I’ve never…” Ann weakly sputtered. She slowly curled up on her side, trying to slow her erratic breathing. Anne smirked to herself and climbed off the bed. “Where are you going?” Ann asked anxiously. How she wanted to be held after such an overwhelming sensation.

Anne smiled back at her, holding up her hand. “Need to wash, darling.” Ann blushed and nodded, curling into one of the cushy pillows. She played back what they had just done, and smiled proudly. Ann could be like those girls from Anne’s youth. She could be sexually adventurous, wild, daring even. She listened to Anne scrubbing in the washbasin, suddenly struck with a curiosity.

As Anne came back to bed, pulling the blankets up for them both to curl under, Ann laid her head on Ann’s chest and blurted out, “What other sorts of things did you do… besides the leather cocks?”

Anne was taken aback. “Is two at once not enough novelty for you, Miss Walker?” She chuckled.

Ann giggled, burying her face into Anne’s neck and planting a gentle kiss. “Oh come now, I’m sure you have other wild tales.” She nipped at Anne’s earlobe. “Won’t you tell me?”

Anne rolled her eyes with a lazy grin. “Fine, yes. Let’s see…” Suddenly a burst of animation as a memory overtook her. “I once mounted a girls face, had her pleasure me orally while I held her legs apart for Tib. The poor thing was so overstimulated but couldn’t close them. I wouldn’t _let_ _her_. And Tib just kept licking her. She climaxed again and again, Ann. She…” Anne swallowed thickly, a far-off look in her eye, “my goodness, she squirted that night.”

“....squirted?”

Anne froze. _Why did I presume Ann to know what that means?_ “It’s a sort of, well...female ejaculation of sorts,” Anne uncomfortably explained, looking anywhere but her wife’s curious eyes. She wasn’t even sure whether Ann knew what male ejaculation was, and certainly wasn’t about to ask.

Ann hummed to herself thoughtfully. “How come I’ve never squirted?”

“Well I don’t think everyone can. Or at least not under normal circumstances.”

“Hmm,” Ann started coyly. “I think two lovers at once could qualify as abnormal circumstances, no?” Ann giggled playfully, pleased to see she’d made her wife blush. “My wife, the scoundrel. I think I’ll enjoy this rather more than I thought.”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Tib have a chat, before Tib gets in on the action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun facts from Choma's book about Anne and Tib's relationship:
> 
> \- Anne described Tib as "shockingly brazen" which helped inspire her character and how she talks to Ann
> 
> \- It seems alluded to that Anne and Tib did in fact have a threesome with Miss Vallance, who I referenced in the previous chapter: "At a house party at Langton Hall in 1818 that bore little resemblance to the stiff provincial soirees of Regency literature, Anne and Isabella Norcliffe had entertained a young woman called Mary Vallance into the early hours of the morning."
> 
> ~~
> 
> Hat tip Kelly for suggesting "jack cock" as the 1800s version of butch cock
> 
> ~~
> 
> Also if it rly bothers you that it's not just the Ann(e)s don't read it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Anne’s eyes fluttered open, far earlier than she would’ve cared for. In her frenzy with Ann the night prior she’d forgotten to draw the blinds it seemed. She glanced over to her wife, still sleeping soundly, her lips parted slightly as she let out soft, deep breaths. Anne rolled over to look at her fully.

Ann really was magnificent. This beautiful, gentle creature, all manners and civility by day, could become so vulgar by night. And never so much as last night. Anne found herself flush at the memory of Ann’s cheeks, slick with oil, parting for her fingers to enter her most private hole. It dawned on her though -- that was just the beginning.

Anne rolled onto her back and stared into the ceiling, hands folded neatly over her chest. Ann wanted to invite Tib into their bed. Anne was no stranger to sharing a lover with her old friend, but she thought that life was over. And even if it weren’t, she never imagined the woman she’d share would be someone she was so devoted to. And for her part, Ann hadn’t ever had two women before. Would it bother her to kiss another woman under Anne’s gaze? She could speak of wanting them both at once, but when it came time, would she waver? Could she even handle such stimulation? 

Thinking over endless scenarios wouldn’t do any good for anyone. Anne slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping wife, and dressed as silently as she could before making her way out the door and down the steps. 

Tib, ever the early riser, was already eating breakfast while reading a book in her dining room. “Couldn’t bother to wait for your guests?” Anne chuckled as she shut the door behind her and went for the seat beside her friend. 

“I’ll have a second breakfast when she wakes up if it means that much to you,” Tib replied with a smirk, not looking up from her book.

Anne snorted, picking up a piece of toast to butter. She had hoped coming downstairs would mean conversation; something to distract her from the whirlwind of thoughts in her head. Yet Tib simply flipped a page and took a sip of tea. Anne winced, resigned to the quiet crunching of her toast. 

Being back in this room felt odd after last night, as though she was returning to the scene of some heinous crime she’d witnessed. She stared at the seat Ann had been in the night before. How so much could change overnight. The circumstances of this entire trip felt foreign now. The silence was deafening. “Sleep well?” Anne offered.

“Mmm,” Tib replied dully. Another page flip. Silence.

“I slept well… if you were interested.”

“That’s good.” More silence.

“Ann too, I’d imagine… still asleep and all.”

“I imagine she’ll be bloody exhausted after whatever it was you did to her last night.” Only then did Tib’s gaze leave the page, a playful twinkle in her eye. 

Anne’s eyes bulged at the realization. “Oh, Good Lord.” Tib snapped the book shut.

“Yes, I _do_ believe that’s what she said. Or certainly something to that effect.” Anne blushed, her lips pursing with both shame and frustration at her friend’s delight in playing tormentor.

“I apologize, Tib. We are guests in your home, and I--”

“Oh Annie, relax. This is a good thing.” Tib replied matter-of-factly. She leaned over to pour herself a fresh cup of tea, a knowing smile across her lips.

Anne looked at her curiously. “I-- what? How, _exactly_ , is you overhearing my love-making a good thing?”

“Must you be so thick?” Anne scowled. “If your Miss Walker could end her night with arousal instead of outrage, it must be because I was right.” She brought the teacup to her lips, eyes locked with Anne’s. “She’s _intrigued_.” Anne paused. She hated when Tib was right. Hated it more when she had to admit it _out loud_. Tib sipped her tea. “Well?”

“You have to understand, Tib, she’s... well, yes, she _is_ intrigued, but… you see, she’s…” The words could only come as sputtered half-formed thoughts. “She’s never been that kind of girl,” she finally got out with an exasperated sigh. “She’s so good. _Charitable_. Very devout, you know? Yes, we can get a bit adventurous--”

“You have a strap.”

“Well, yes--”

“And she’s adventurous--”

“I just said that. I--”

“And she’s interested in multiple lovers. Not just that, multiple _female_ lovers.”

“If you’d let me finish--”

“I don’t think I will actually,” Tib said with a sigh and an almost pitying smile. She leaned forward, elbows on the table. “This image you have in your head of your wife doesn’t seem much like your own reality, you know. I don’t think she’s this innocent, virtuous little thing at all.”

“She’s my _wife._ ”

“And?’’

“And? And! And she demands respect, Tib! She isn’t like the girls we had. She’s a proper lady--”

“Who craves jack cock.” Tib held up her index and middle fingers. “ _Two_ of them.”

The sound of footsteps emerging from the hallway snapped the conversation like a twig. “You must try to be less vulgar around her,” Anne said warningly.

“Now why on Earth would I do that, Annie?”

Ann opened the door with a warm smile. “Good morning! I apologize for my tardiness, I do hope you didn’t wait for me?”

Tib flashed Anne a wink before getting up and hurrying to Ann’s seat to pull the chair out for her. “Oh Miss Walker, it is I who should be apologizing.” She took Ann’s hand as the woman sat, and kissed it delicately. “I’m afraid I was an absolute beast last night.” She locked eyes with the blonde, watched her breath catch at the gesture. “A lady like yourself shouldn’t be spoken to in such an offensive manner.”

Ann blushed. “Miss Norcliffe, you could never offend me.”

Tib grinned, staring Ann right in the eye. “Please, do call me Tib.” 

Anne was stunned by the overt flirtatiousness. “Good morning, wife,” she blurted out.

“Good morning, Anne,” Ann replied dreamily, eyes still locked on Tib’s.

“To your point, Miss Walker, while very kind, I _do_ think I spoke too freely. I’m sure you were terribly shocked by the things you heard. Quite regrettable, really…”

Ann quickly shook her head. “Well, Miss Nor-- _Tib._ Tib, you weren’t entirely… _off the mark_.”

“Oh?” Tib replied with faux-shock. “Is that right, Miss Walker?” She went back to her seat, a spring in her step.

Ann bit her lip. She nodded hungrily. “I found what you said rather intriguing…” She glanced at the tense looking Anne and smirked, a boldness rising in her chest. “I always knew Anne was a talented lover. And if there’s _anything_ I learned from yesterday, is that there’s much I haven’t discovered in the ways of pleasure…”

“Well, little Ann Walker, you know Annie wasn’t the only talented lover in those bedrooms. Who do you think taught her everything she knows?” Tib grinned wickedly, going in for the kill. “They say the student shall always surpass the master. I quite think you’d be the perfect judge of it.”

Anne rose anxiously from her seat, arms planted firmly on the table. “Tib, stop toying with her. You don’t understand, she doesn’t know what she wants.”

“Anne…” Ann’s gentle voice cut through the tension. The younger woman calmly rose from her chair and came round to take her wife’s hand. “Anne. Please, hear me.” She smiled sincerely, gazing into her wife’s eyes. “I’m not the demure wallflower I was when you first came to tea so many years ago. I’ve bloomed with you, Anne. Can’t you see that? You’ve always wanted me to come out of my shell. Well… here I am. I want this. I _know_ I want this.”

Anne slowly nodded, confronted with this reality that seemed so distant from the one that played out in her head. “Yes, well,” she started, gathering her thoughts. “I suppose I must confess, I was -- I _am_ \-- afraid that this will all terrify you. That _I_ might terrify you. You bring out the best in me, Ann. I don’t want to lose that. But you’re right,” she nodded more confidently now, more to herself than Ann, “You’re right. You know yourself. If you say this is what you want, then I will do my best to please you, my love.”

Ann beamed, pressing up on her tiptoes to press a firm kiss to Anne’s lips. “Thank you, Anne.”

“So you’re absolutely sure?” Anne murmured into Ann’s lips.

“Of course she’s sure!” Tib called from the table. She was ever-respectful of the courting and coaxing process, heavens her wife was off doing exactly that, but her patience was thinning. Anne rolled her eyes, years of glib one-liners from Tib never dulling annoyance of a new one. 

Ann giggled and pulled away. Anne watched as her wife went to Tib and settled on her lap, sitting side-saddle. She gently wrapped her hands around their host’s neck. Tib grinned confidently, sliding her arm around Ann’s waist while she leaned in to nuzzle her softly. She placed a slow kiss, then another, to her neck, feeling her pulse quicken. Ann gasped. Tib brought her lips to Ann’s, ghosting over them teasingly. “Say please, Miss Walker.”

Ann whined. It gave her a heady rush to have someone other than Anne speak to her like that, even more-so with her observing just a few steps away. “Please,” she sighed. Tib pressed a firm kiss to the girl’s lips, drawing out a pleasured moan. She brought her hand to Ann’s face, caressed her ear with her thumb. Another pleased whine.

Anne’s jaw went slack watching the pair. Her fears slowly drained, steadily replaced with arousal. She’d forgotten the lusty feeling of watching Tib seduce a woman; how she could hold them and kiss them and touch them _just so_ , get them eager to share their bodies. She wasn’t lying with what she’d said earlier. Anne learned most everything she knew about pleasing a woman from Tib.

And that was half thrill of it -- here was someone who Anne knew would only bring her wife pleasure. Even more, watching the two kiss, Anne realized that Ann’s participation didn’t degrade her. Quite the opposite, how it pleased her to see Ann empowered, decisive, _bold_. Sharing Ann no longer felt like some existential threat. It was simply exhilarating.

Tib’s hand slid from Ann’s face and extended outwards, beckoning Anne with a come hither motion. Anne, feeling as though in a trance, walked slowly over to the pair, now kissing heatedly. Tib brought her hand to the small of Anne’s back, keeping her there, and broke the kiss to move to Ann’s neck.

Ann’s eyes fluttered open, hazily staring at her wife. She panted, swallowed thickly. “Anne,” she groaned, raising her lips up pleadingly to her wife. The desperation of it snapped Anne out of her daze. Her boldness was back. She leaned down, kissing her wife passionately. She took a fistful of Ann’s hair in her hand, tugging it firmly. Ann moaned wantonly into the kiss, her hips bucking reflexively.

Tib smirked. She so enjoyed this girl’s sounds. She bit down on Ann’s neck and began to slide her hand down to the girl’s lap. She pressed into her thighs through the layers of dress and petticoats, teasing the girl with the muted pressure. Ann keened, canting her hips up needily, only to feel Anne step closer to her, the brunette nudging her legs apart with her knee. Anne dipped a hand down to cup her wife’s breast, running her fingers lazily over her covered nipple.

Ann had never fathomed such stimulation was possible. It seemed as if every part of her body was being touched, kissed, tormented, all at once. A mouth on her neck, then up to her ear; a mouth on her lips, then over to her cheek; hand over her queer, hand on her breast, another at her neck, and yet one at her back. It was overwhelming in the most pleasurable sort of way. She felt worshipped.

“Does your wife ever stroke you while you sit in her lap?” Tib murmured. She slid her hand firmly over Ann’s thighs as she nuzzled the blonde’s neck, playfully brushing her tongue over her earlobe.

Ann was yanked out of her daze by Tib’s words. She nodded weakly, leaning her head into the woman’s mouth, breaking her kiss with Anne in the process. “H-how did you know that?” she asked hoarsely. 

Tib took Ann’s earlobe between her lips, sucked it gently and released it. “I taught her that.” Tib’s hand bunched up some of Ann’s dress and petticoats, enough to slip her hand under and up her thigh to the cutout of her drawers. Her fingers grazed the hair of Ann’s queer delicately. Ann whimpered softly, pleasingly. 

Anne smirked, brought her mouth to her wife’s other ear, still fondling her chest. “She’s going to take your cunt, darling. Right now she’s teasing you, just running her fingers over the tips of your hairs, isn’t she. She’s going to do that until she thinks you really need it. She so does enjoy the way it makes a woman feel, that there-but-not-quite feeling, you see?”

Ann nodded weakly. Tib’s fingertips continued to tease, stroking Ann’s queer so faintly she thought she’d black out. “Dear, keep your legs spread for her. Spread them wide. If she feels your wetness she’ll be hard-pressed to stop.”

“Oh Annie, don’t give away the game,” Tib chuckled darkly, cupping Ann’s queer. Ann giggled hazily at their banter, spreading her legs wider as instructed. Tib groaned lowly as her fingers met Ann’s warm, sopping arousal. She slid two fingers weakly through the slick folds, teasing her hole.

“That’s it,” Anne continued. “Yes, let her toy with you, Ann. She likes feeling you drip for us. And then it shan’t be long--” Ann let out a gasp, throwing her head back heavenward, only to feel her mouth soon claimed by her wife in a searing kiss that ended with a sharp bite to her lower lip. “Before she’ll shove a finger in without warning,” she growled with a wolfish grin. Anne pulled back to watch her friend, seeing her eyes focused on the spot where her arm disappeared under Ann’s petticoats. “‘That sound of surprise is unsurpassed,’ isn’t that what you always said, Tib?” Anne said with amusement.

Tib shot her a sly grin. “You tell me, Annie.” Ann suddenly gasped again, hand clutching at Tib’s sleeve as she fell back into her chest. Anne raised an eyebrow with a curious grin. “Added two,” she shrugged casually. “Seemed she could take it.”

Anne nodded. There was something deliciously voyeuristic about this moment. Not touching her wife, but simply seeing her wanton pleasure, was intoxicating. Ann was canting her hips forward and moaning eagerly, meeting each thrust of Tib’s forearm. “She likes three. I’ve given her four on occasion. She enjoys the _stretch_.”

“Then she’ll quite like what we have planned for later, won’t she?” Tib brought her mouth back to Ann’s ear, licking the shell of it lightly. “So, Miss Walker, you like being stretched?” Ann only sighed. Tib’s fingers stopped, drawing a strained whine. “ _I asked you a question_ ,” she said sternly.

“Yes, y-yes, please yes,” Ann sputtered. She tugged Tib’s sleeve urgently.

“Yes, what?”

Ann felt too overstimulated to speak. Eyes clenched shut, it was all she could manage to simply cry out, “L-like being stretched!”

Tib grinned with satisfaction, placing a quick kiss to Ann’s neck and pressing her fingers back into Ann’s queer. “That’s a good girl. _Our_ good girl,” she murmured, shooting Anne a wink. “And does _our_ good girl think it’s time to have her clitoris rubbed?” Ann nodded frantically, pressing her hips urgently into Tib’s hand.

“Just a moment, my friend,” Anne cooed mockingly, “Our good girl so foolishly interrupted your breakfast. You must be starving...” She stepped forward, cupping Ann’s face. The girl’s eyes fluttered open, her eyebrows knit with confusion. Anne leaned down, pressing her forehead to her wife’s. “Shall Tib have you for breakfast, my love?”

Ann’s eyes widened with understanding, nodding desperately. Anne grinned proudly, stepping back to let Tib scoop Ann up in her arms, the girl yelping with surprise much to their delight. Tib placed her down on the table. Ann watched breathlessly as her host slowly knelt before her, never breaking eye contact. Tib glanced at Anne, who nodded her approval, before pulling the dress up to allow herself underneath. 

Anne watched lustily as her panting wife’s head suddenly fell back with bliss, her legs parting eagerly. She stepped into Ann’s space, taking a fistful of her blonde hair in her hand, gripping her possessively. Ann’s forehead was damp with sweat, her arms already trembling from supporting herself through such pleasure, moans falling gracelessly from her lips. Anne couldn’t recall her looking so debauched. “That’s it, my love, spread your legs for our gracious host. Let her taste what’s mine.”

Ann’s legs fell wider apart, giving herself to Tib’s skillful tongue. “Suck her clit, Tib, she’ll make the most delicious mess,” Anne growled. A moment later the command yielded a frenzied gasp from Ann, whose hips bucked forward sharply. She brought a hand down to her petticoats to grab at Tib’s head, trying to force her closer. Anne smirked.

“Keep going now, she’s so close. Broad strokes, let her press into you. She likes to ride tongue when she’s on the edge…” Anne groaned knowingly. She gripped her wife’s hair harder, bringing her mouth to the blonde’s ear. “You’re so close, aren’t you sweet girl,” Anne murmured. “So close to climaxing in another woman’s mouth, letting her taste _my_ prize.” Ann started to quiver, hips bucking frantically forward. “And yet we’ve only just begun…”

The promise of more to come sent Ann over the edge. If this bliss was the beginning, she dared not imagine the pleasure that lay at the end. Her clit was theirs now, but soon it would be the rest of her. Her neck, her breasts, her hips, her holes. Both holes… _at once_. Ann’s body shuddered, and with final final press of her hips, her voice cracked mid-moan as her body gave out.

Anne moved her arms quickly to hold her wife’s fragile body up, feeling the post-climactic shocks ripple through her. “You did so well, Ann,” she cooed warmly, kissing her cheeks softly and rubbing her back. “You made me so proud.”

Tib shakily withdrew from under Ann’s skirts, a massive grin adorning her face. “Good Lord, Miss Walker, I should hope that felt half as good as it tasted.” Anne offered her a hand to help her stand, which she gratefully took. On two feet again, she took Ann’s head in her hands and kissed her firmly on the lips, letting the girl taste herself. Ann blushed at the taste, though the deliciousness of the action stirred a coy grin.

“I-I…” Ann started, trying hard to gather any semblance of coherency, “That..oh... And you,” she turned dreamily to Anne, but words still failed her. “ _Wonderful…_ ” she finally sighed.

Tib smiled smugly before kissing the girl again. “Excellent. I’d hate for Miss Kirby to come home and discover I’d lost all talent for the matter.”

Anne rolled her eyes with a small smirk, but Ann could only giggle, resting her head weakly on her wife’s shoulder as her breath continued to catch up to her. “My dear, perhaps you should eat something,” Anne offered gently. 

“Absolutely, Miss Walker. Though, perhaps your wife might be so good as to warn you to er... watch what you eat today, given tonight’s entertainment.” Tib winked. Ann’s hazy eyes widened with realization. “You might have been alright with a finger, but leather cocks go quite a bit farther.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale - Tib and Anne enjoy Ann together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: thank you to my betas <3
> 
> Second: thank you to everyone who chimed in after last chapter's drama, I appreciate the support. we all like what we like, everyone's different :) no time for kink shaming.
> 
> That said... this chapter is a threesome with d!p so if that isn't your thing I would say you shouldn't read this
> 
> Also source on condoms: https://www.theatlantic.com/magazine/archive/2014/12/vsbe-condoms/382245/

Ann sat at the foot of their bed as Anne kneeled on the mattress behind her, braiding her still-damp hair. The pair had taken a particularly long bath in Tib’s elegant washtub, Anne wanting to make sure Ann’s backside was prepared for the night ahead. After the actual bathing she’d spent time penetrating her wife, working her hole open to be cleansed with tepid water. How it pleased Anne to see the hole stretch for her fingers, knowing the real test was soon to come.

“I’m quite excited,” Ann said softly as Anne tied the end of the braid together with a ribbon, giving a gentle tug to signal she was done. The blonde turned around, eyes already lidded with arousal. “I really rather enjoyed this morning. I’ve never felt so… so _stimulated_.” 

Anne leaned back to lay on the bed, pulling her wife’s hand to join her. “Oh Ann,” she chuckled darkly as the blonde settled onto her chest, “What we gave you at breakfast was nothing. You have much to learn.”

“Teach me,” Ann groaned, pulling her wife in to kiss her. “I want it so badly. I want you _both_. _Both_ of you pleasuring me again, filling me...” 

Anne rolled them over to get on top, drawing a pleased giggle from the blonde. She slid her hand down Ann’s chemise, moving to cup her sex possessively. Ann sighed, pressing forward needily, already aroused from the pleasures of the bath. “Never forget, _this_ _is_ _mine_ ,” Anne said lowly.

Ann sensed a tenderness in her voice. She nodded, looking into her wife’s eyes. She pushed her hips forward slowly, pressing herself into Anne’s hand. “All yours… No one can touch me as you do, Anne. Not tonight, not ever.” She smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck, kissing her deeply. Anne sighed into the kiss, her fingers starting to graze Ann’s wet slit. She toyed with her clit, gently running the pads of her fingers over it with a feather-light touch. 

“I see you started without me,” Tib’s voice snickered from behind them. Anne broke the kiss with a playful groan, turning to find her friend in nightclothes, holding her strap and a pair of condoms, already wet from their pre-use soak.

“My wife has needs, Tib,” Anne chuckled as she rolled off the younger woman. “She can’t be expected to wait on your schedule if she has desires.”

Tib locked the door with a smirk. She crossed the room to drop her objects off on the bedside table, then climbed onto the plush mattress to join the two. “You spoil her, Annie. We must train her to be more patient, hmm?” 

“Why be patient? I could simply climax now and again later!” Ann chirped eagerly. 

Tib let out a bark of a laugh, pulling the girl into her lap. “Bold little thing. How you’ll enjoy what we’re going to do to you, sweet girl.” Tib planted a kiss on Ann’s giggling lips, hands already roaming her body.

“Now, before we begin…” Tib’s voice took on a softer tone, “Miss Kirby and I, for times like this -- trying something _bold_ \-- we think it best that our lover choose a word. A particular word one wouldn’t say casually, but which inspires a sense of safety. And so if that word is uttered, amidst all the heat and the passion, it’s a cue for us to stop. Is there perhaps such a word you would feel comfortable with?”

Ann’s heart fluttered at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. She appreciated that her pleasure was still paramount. Her gaze focused on her wife, staring back at her lovingly. Only one word came to mind. “Gondola,” she said firmly. She nodded, looked back up at Tib. “Gondola,” she repeated. Anne smiled warmly.

Tib grinned, looking between the two women. “Wonderful, gondola it shall be! Now with those formalities out of the way, I do think it’s time we get the straps on, Annie.”

Ann sat up, feeling Tib shift to climb off the mattress. Anne did the same, crouching to withdraw the box holding their toy from under their bed. Ann looked back and forth, mesmerized, as the women pulled their chemises over their heads, revealing their nakedness. She gasped softly. While their tryst at breakfast had been exceptional, being clothed had fostered a sort of decorum. Now, breasts, pubic hair, _nudity…_ this was lust, purely. With a deep breath she pulled her own shift off, feeling suddenly braver for it.

Ann noticed Anne fumbling with the strap. She smiled to herself. Ann always liked to help her put it on when they were home. She felt a sort or reverence for the act, like dressing a celebrated warrior for battle. “May I?” she murmured hopefully. 

Anne glanced up, seeing the desire in her wife’s eyes. A grin broke across her face. “By all means,” she replied, stepping closer. She watched Ann’s practiced fingers adjust the leather, tighten a set of buckles, and felt a swell of pride at her wife’s proficiency; that her soft, angelic little Ann could be so practiced at something so erotic.

When everything was settled, Ann placed a kiss to Anne’s sharp hipbone before glancing up at her with doe eyes. “Ready,” she said sweetly. Anne growled, nearly a snarl. Ann always played innocent when she was feeling particularly filthy. 

Ann felt the bed dip behind her, felt Tib’s hands snaking around her waist. “Come here,” she said lowly. Ann turned her attention from her wife to her host, now wearing her own strap with the condom tied on.

Tib kissed her hungrily, pulling Ann tightly to her as she leaned back, lowering their joined bodies to lay down. She brought a hand up, cupping Ann’s breast, and ran her thumb roughly over the girl’s nipple before bringing her forefinger in to pinch it. Ann moaned into the kiss, pressing herself harder into the older woman.

“Annie,” Tib murmured, trying to speak through Ann’s desperate kissing. Anne, still standing next to the bed, was tying on her own condom in between heated glances at their lovemaking. The sound of her name jolted her out of her haze. “Annie, hand me some oil.”

Anne glanced around the room but saw nothing. “Where?”

Tib laughed, breaking the kiss much to Ann’s consternation. The younger woman moved her attentions to Tib’s neck, trailing wet kisses down to her clavicle. “If you look hard enough in any room in the house, you’ll find oil, Annie. Miss Kirby and I can never be sure when or where the mood will strike.” Anne rolled her eyes, head swiveling around madly as she walked away from the bed. Tib snickered, extending her neck as Ann’s mouth feverishly worked over her soft skin. “The chest at the foot of the bed, under the shawls.” 

Anne went to the trunk and dug around until she found the hidden treasure, swiftly shutting it with a _thump_. She climbed onto the bed as Tib began to sit up, holding Ann tightly to her with one arm while she extended the other to her friend to receive the bottle. “Be a good girl and let me wet my cock for you, hmm?” Tib said darkly, before leaning her head down to take the cork out with her teeth.

Ann pulled herself back slightly, watching Tib drizzle oil into her other hand. She gripped the cock firmly, sliding it slowly, purposefully, up and down the shaft. Ann was transfixed. Tib watched her lover’s awe lustily, drawing out her motion even further. “I hardly think a cunt like yours will need oil. I bet you’re already dripping, thinking about our hard cocks.” Ann nodded, spellbound. She felt a strong compulsion to lean down and take the cock in her mouth. She’d done that with Anne before, though never with the condom present. Anne always liked it when Ann licked her arousal off the leather. “You must learn to respond when I address you, Ann.” Tib’s stern tone pulled the girl from her memories.

Ann nodded. “ _Yes,_ Tib. Yes, I’m soaking. Put it in me,” she pleaded, leaning in to kiss the older woman’s neck desperately. She pulled her body in close, feeling their breasts press together. “Put your jack cock in me, _please_.”

Tib smirked, pulling away from Ann’s mouth. She lay back against the bed, holding the cock upright in her hand. “How about you put that cunt on my nice cock. Ride it, sweet girl.”

Ann crawled forward, spreading her legs on either side of Tib’s hips, her arms on either side of Tib’s shoulders. Tib took Ann’s hip in her free hand, guiding her down as the other hand positioned the cock at her wet entrance. Ann sighed, shuddered with pleasure at feeling the tip slide into her. “ _Yes_ ,” she moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut. Her head bowed forward as she pressed her hips steadily down, taking Tib’s cock inch by inch until she was flush with the woman’s hips. “Yes…. yes.”

“That’s it,” Tib cooed, holding Ann’s hip flush against her own. “So full of cock, such a good girl.” Ann nodded as she started to lift her hips up slowly. 

“Very good” Anne murmured, clearly pleased. Ann felt her wife’s hand rest on her backside. “Be polite, Ann. Show our generous host how good she’s making you feel.”

Ann moaned weakly. She brought one hand to her breast, teasing the nipple, while the other lazily combed through her hair. Her head fell back with pleasure as her cunt adjusted to the stretch of the cock. She began to lift herself slowly before sinking back down, grinding herself down flush with Tib’s hips. 

As the pleasure became more pronounced, Ann remembered the true goal of tonight. She shakily brought herself down to her forearms, ghosting her lips over Tib’s as she continued to impale herself. Now with each thrust back, Ann had begun to stick her backside out. She knew Anne was watching them with rapt attention, knew the sight of her tight pink cunt filled to the hilt must be driving her mad with lust. Ann cleared her throat hazily. “Anne,” she sighed. She pressed her backside out again, this time with some urgency. She held the pose, mid-thrust, offering herself up. “I’m ready…”

Anne had been watching her wife and her friend with great pleasure, nearly forgetting this wasn’t a private show but something she was meant to participate in. Seeing her wife present herself like this, like some animal in heat, broke her out of her voyeurism. She nodded to herself, reaching for the bottle of discarded oil. She poured a generous amount out and began working it into the cock. She saw Ann had maintained her stillness, backside propped up like a prize to be claimed. Tib had wrapped her arms around her, holding her still, while lavishing her with kisses along her neck and chest.

Anne scooted forward on her knees, still holding the oil, as she positioned herself behind her wife. She drizzled more oil out along her cheeks until she was satisfied, then recorked the bottled and tossed it aside. She began sliding the oil down between her wife’s cheeks, over the hole she’d claimed the night prior. “Relax for me, Ann,” she urged, beginning to massage the hole with her thumb. “Let me claim you.” Ann sighed eagerly, nodded, gently pressed herself back more.

Anne worked the oil into the hole, felt it start to relax for her. She brought her index finger in, and pushed in to the first knuckle. Ann gasped, her first taste of penetration in both her holes at once.

Tib grinned wolfishly seeing her blue eyes roll back. “That’s it,” she cooed encouragingly into Ann’s ear. “Give us your holes, sweet girl.” Ann nodded eagerly, mind sharply focused on adjusting to the feeling. She gripped Tib tightly.

Anne worked the rest of her finger in until her palm was flush with Ann’s cheek. She felt she could faint at the breathy gasps her wife was emitting. Anne began working the finger out, then slowly, _slowly_ , sliding it back in. Ann keened, bit her lip hard. Tib held her tight, making sure she didn’t squirm too much.

Finally Anne began to feel the muscles adjust to her finger, the clench less suffocating now. “Good girl, Ann. Very good,” Anne urged. She pulled out to the first knuckle, bringing her middle finger to the entrance. “Sweetheart, I’m going to put more in now. Press yourself into Tib a bit. Press your clitoris into her as I push, ok?” Ann nodded shakily. She did as she was told, grinding herself down purposefully as she felt another finger split her hole open. She cried out in pleasure and pain. “So good, Ann, you’re doing so well.”

“You’re pleasing us so much,” Tib growled. She licked the shell of Ann’s ear delicately, feeling the girl shudder in her arms. “Deep breaths, you’re taking us so well.” Ann nodded again. Her head was swimming with sensation. Every nerve felt on edge, every thought a blur. She found herself appreciative to have their instruction.

Anne caught Tib’s eye and nodded. Ann was ready. Tib thrust forward tentatively, hearing the sigh spill from Ann’s lips at the movement. Tib began to rock slowly, knowing Anne was working against her motion; always making sure their girl had a hole filled, making sure she could take this sort of feeling. Ann had all but collapsed onto Tib’s chest, surrendering her body to their whims. Feeling no resistance, no twinge of hesitation or discomfort, Tib smiled at Anne, returning her nod. 

Anne withdrew her fingers, wrapping the hand around the slick cock. “Prop yourself up, Ann, just a bit. Let Tib rub you,” Anne urged. Shaking, Ann weakly pressed herself up onto a forearm, creating enough space for the older woman to snake a hand between them. Hearing an airy sigh from her wife, knowing Tib had started to touch her, Anne positioned her cock at her wife’s other hole and slowly pressed the tip in.

Ann cried out, collapsing on top of Tib’s arm, still sandwiched between them. Tib kept rubbing at the sensitive bud, drawing as much pleasure as she could. “Breathe, sweet girl, deep breaths,” she murmured. “Feel my fingers rub you, feel that for me, ok?” Ann was quivering, panting heavily. Anne continued to press another inch of the cock in.

Anne was mesmerized at the sight. No -- mesmerized that this was _her wife_. She’d been here before, seen Tib’s cock stretching a sopping wet cunt as she mounted some nameless girl from behind. Heard them whine and keen, scream on occasion. But now this was _Ann…_ giving her body to them however they wanted. Surrendering her pleasure to their whims, trusting they would deliver her something groundbreaking. Anne drove herself in further, nearing the hilt. “Almost there, Ann,” she choked out. “Focus on Tib’s rubbing, sweetheart.”

With just a bit more of a push, Anne was in, pressed flush to her wife. Everything was still, aside from Ann’s involuntary trembling. “You’re doing it, Ann. Taking two jack cocks,” Anne growled proudly. Here eyes were stuck to the sight of her appendage splitting her wife’s pale cheeks. “We’re _inside you_. Two hard leather cocks, just for your perfect holes.”

Ann keened desperately. Fighting against her own shuddering, Ann began to lift herself up onto her forearms. “So…” she gasped softly. “So _full_ …”

“Yes, sweet one,” Tib groaned proudly, her fingers still toying over Ann’s stiff bud. She looked down between them, seeing where her cock was buried past Ann’s blonde curls. “You let us claim you,” Tib pulled her cock out slightly before slipping it back in, drawing a deep moan from the younger woman. Tib caught Anne’s eye and winked. “How do you feel?”

Ann paused, trying in vain to collect thoughts. “I-Incredible… full… _whole_ ….”

 _Whole_. Anne swallowed thickly. She mirrored Tib’s movement, pulling out slowly only to press back inside. _Whole_. Her wife. Sweet, kind, devout Ann. Who devoted her life to wholesome pursuits, to charity work, to opening a school. And now, only now, does she say she feels whole. Tib was right. Ann wasn’t some demure, fragile little thing. She was a woman. She enjoyed sex. She _loved_ sex. She craved sex in new and different ways, and here she was, mounted by two women, as fulfilled as she had ever been. Anne grinned.

“P-please,” Ann whined desperately, snatching Anne’s attention. “Please, _f-fuck me_ … _please_...”

Tib grinned. When they begged is when the dance began, Anne knew it as well as she did. She pulled her hand from Ann’s clit, instead taking her hips in her hands, and thrust forward powerfully. Ann screamed, head flopping forward weakly. As Tib pulled her hips back, Anne pressed hers forward harshly. Ann screamed again, eyes clenched shut in ecstasy. They rocked back and forth, this oh-so-familiar rhythm; one entering as the other withdrew. Rocking the object of their sex between constantly being full, yet not-quite-enough. Almost teasing if it weren’t so utterly carnal. 

“C-can I rub myself?” Ann begged, blissed out and panting.

“Please,” Tib and Anne responded at once. Tib snickered, watching Ann’s shaking hand find her needy clit.

Suddenly Anne stopped, pulling the cock out entirely. God… _this_ was what she missed the most. Ann’s hole… gaping back at her. What had never been opened so before was now flexing and tensing with pleasure, begging to be filled again.

“Anne!” Ann screamed. “P-put.. Put it back! I need it _back_!” Anne slammed the cock back inside, an absolutely primal moan erupting from her wife.

Anne rutted roughly, falling out of time with Tib’s measured thrusts. It didn’t matter now. The only thing she cared for was Ann’s climax. Tib felt her friend’s frenzied thrusts, joined her messily. “Rub yourself, Ann. Rub that clit,” Anne growled, holding her wife’s hips tight above Tib’s hands. “Rub it for us, rub it for our cocks, _finish yourself Ann_.”

Ann’s frantically rubbing fingers sent her eyes rolling back. She shuddered violently, even as she was held still by the two women. The stimulation was all over, the sensations in each hole, on her back, on her chest, on her clit, in her mind. She felt she might try black out from it all. But it was that commanding tone of Anne’s that truly sent her over the edge. Tib was a fun novelty, but it would always be her wife to make her climax.

Ann collapsed in a heap on top of Tib, panting erratically. She felt both of them stop, leaving her holes filled as the aftershocks coursed through her, granting small, uneven bolts of pleasure. Tib softly placed her hand in Ann’s hair, rubbing her scalp gently. Anne lowered her lips to her wife’s back, kissing her slowly, feeling her shiver at the touch. “Are you ok?” she murmured lovingly. 

Ann could only nod and let out a tiny pleased groan as a response. Tib smiled. “Oh dear, Annie, we may have broken your sweet wife.” She felt Ann snort a weak laugh in response. “Now comes the hard part. You pull out first.”

Anne nodded. She placed one more loving kiss to her wife’s back, then propped herself up. With a soft but firm hand on Ann’s back, Anne ever-so-slowly withdrew the strap. She felt her wife shudder and tense at the stimulation, the motion feeling even more intense with her nerves still sensitive from climax. Anne rubbed the small of her back with her thumb to ease Ann’s whimpers, and finally had the leather out. She undid the buckles and straps, slid them down her long legs, and tossed it aside, as she heard Tib easing her own cock out of Ann’s queer through the blonde’s airy gasps.

Tib gently rolled Ann onto her back as she worked to undo her own straps. Anne moved to lay with her wife, kissing her on the cheek. “You were wonderful,” she murmured lovingly. 

Ann smiled sleepily, curling on her side to face Anne. “I feel wonderful,” she responded lazily. Her eyes were still peacefully shut, revelling in her afterglow. She curled closer, felt Anne wrap her arms around her. “I-I’ve never climaxed like that before,” she murmured softly. “So wonderful, just _so much_.” She buried her head in Anne’s neck sheepishly. “I’m rather sleepy now…” 

“I should say so…” Anne replied with a small laugh. She lightly ran her fingers through Ann’s hair, admiring her worn out features. “But you enjoyed yourself?” she asked carefully.

One of Ann’s eyes dragged itself open long enough to sustain eye contact. With a wry grin, she merely replied, “ _Thoroughly_.”  



End file.
